


the one with the black suit

by buvkissteves



Series: home is wherever im with you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beard Burn, Blow Jobs, M/M, a lot of affection and love, black suit!cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buvkissteves/pseuds/buvkissteves
Summary: bucky sees steve in his black suit for the first time





	the one with the black suit

Bucky’s eyes opened slowly, and for the first time in a long time, he didn’t have to remind himself of who he was, or where he was. It was a beautiful, intense feeling for him, to know your bearings, to be sure of yourself—it was not a feeling that he often came by. Of course, he had to pay credit where credit was due of course. He knew that his sense of belonging had come for him because of Steve.

Bucky turned over in his bed, generously given to him by King T’Challa—the king had granted him a lot of comfort. Safety, a bed, food. Steve though, gave Bucky what he actually needed.

Peace.

Love.

Belonging.

He reached out for Steve automatically, as he had turned, but frowned when Steve wasn’t there. Steve was already awake and dressed, standing in front of their full length mirror, looking solemnly at himself. Bucky looked at him too, he knew that Steve knew that he was awake, but he wasn’t sure if he should speak yet. The look on Steve’s face was sending shivers down his spine.

He was wearing his new suit, his black suit. His hair was swept back from his face, and his beard was grown in, giving him a look that Bucky simply adored. Handsome as he was however, it didn’t take away from the look of sorrow and pain in his eyes as he stared at himself. His hands were in fists by his sides, and his jaw was tight with tension.

Bucky sat up, and moved to the side of the bed, so that he was visible in the mirror. Steve didn’t look at him.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky shook his head, his voice quiet and filled with shame. The feelings he had woken with diminished quickly—this was the first time Steve was wearing the suit. There had been some talk, between making Bucky’s new arm, Steve deciding to grow his hair and his beard—about what would happen with the suit. Bucky didn’t really think Steve was going to shed the Captain America suit, he didn’t think he would actually go through with wearing the black one.

Yet here he was, and Bucky knew it was because of him.

“For what?” Steve asked, his voice smooth. It reminded Bucky of home, of Brooklyn. He missed that every day.

“I’m the reason you have to wear that.” Bucky said, his hand aching to reach out and touch Steve. He refrained, his self-doubt twining inside of him. “I can see it in your face, how much you miss them.”

“It’s just a suit, Buck.”

“It’s not.” Bucky disagreed quietly. “You don’t have to pretend.”

Steve nodded solemnly and was quiet for a few moments. Bucky watched him close his eyes for a couple of seconds before he opened them, something having shifted. He kept talking to Bucky, still facing the mirror.

“I miss them,” he said quietly. “I miss them all. I didn’t think I’d have a chance to get a family again, when I got out of the ice. Then I had one. A little dysfunctional, maybe, but a family.”

Bucky shook his head, his heart pounding as he forced himself to look away from Steve, laying back down on the bed, away from the mirror. “If you want to go back,” Bucky said to him. “I would understand.”

Steve ignored him. “When I saw you on the bridge, it was the best and worst day of my life. The worst because you weren’t the Bucky I knew, and the best because finally, everything made sense again. I realized why I was out of the ice, because you and I were supposed to find each other again.” Bucky couldn’t help himself—he turned around, smiling lightly and stared at Steve once more, watching Steve turn around and begin to undress. There was something resembling a smile on his face, but his eyes still looked pained. Steve was in need this morning, he was tired, and sad, and needed to be held—Bucky could see it in his face.

“You said to me once, that you didn’t know if you were worth it.” Steve said slowly, Bucky’s heart going back to normal, his eyes raking all over Steve’s body that slowly became to show itself as his suit got peeled away. “But I never regretted dropping that shield. I miss them, but I don’t regret choosing you. There was never a choice, actually.”

Bucky swallowed when Steve was naked completely. Each line of his muscle was something Bucky had committed to his memory long ago, but he never got tired of looking at them. “You’re such a romantic.”

Steve grinned, something more real this time, and Bucky felt his bearings come back to him. “Well, one of us has to be, don’t you think?”

“Really?” Bucky laughed softly, thanking every god that there was, that they were able to laugh, and joke still, considering the upcoming war they would have to fight. That it was okay that Steve was a little sad, because they were able to talk it out, and they needed comfort from each other to make it a little better. “I can be romantic.”

“Name one romantic thing you’ve ever done for me,” Steve got into bed with him, his eyes slowly coming back to the warmth that Bucky liked so much. Immediately, they gravitated towards each other, Steve putting one arm around Bucky as they stared into each other’s eyes. “Taking care of me when I was sick doesn’t count by the way.”

Bucky feigned hurt. “Hey, I didn’t take care of you because I had to, but because I wanted to.”

“I know that, but that’s not romance.”  Steve laughed. “Come on, you know what I mean. Back in the day, the way we tried to date girls before we became a unit—” Bucky loved that—that Steve said unit. “—when have you ever done for me, what you would do for them.”

Bucky laughed, pinching Steve lightly on the side. “The difference, jackass, is that I didn’t have to do that shit with you, because I didn’t think I had to impress you.”

“I’m just saying,” Steve kissed his forehead. “Sometimes a boy likes flowers.”

Bucky shook his head, smiling. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He felt so light, and so loved, and so complete. He moved closer to Steve. “When you wake up in the morning, how do you feel?” he asked softly.

Steve smiled serenely, and he brought his hand up, caressing Bucky’s face, moving closer to press his lips gently against Bucky’s. Bucky inhaled and kissed him back tenderly, his hand taking the liberty of resting on Steve’s hip, gripping it.

Steve pulled away much too soon and whispered, “Whole.” And his eyes were so calm, and so beautiful, that Bucky couldn’t remember why he was worried in the first place. “I feel whole, when I wake up in the morning.”

Bucky breathed out shakily as Steve’s hand moved down slowly, further and further until it was tracing the line of his boxers. Bucky’s hips twitched, and Steve smiled.

Steve felt whole, with him—it was something he was never going to get tired of hearing really. “Do you want to?” Steve asked, nipping at his lips. Bucky could barely breathe.

“Do you have to ask?” Bucky murmured back.

“Yes, it’s the proper thing to do actually—”

“It was a rhetorical question Steve, Jesus…” he shook his head, their lips finding each other. Bucky sighed into the kiss, something he often did. He couldn’t help it, he fell apart every time Steve’s lips touched his. He was a starving man his whole life—until he and Steve got together, then the war separated them, and then he got him back, and then Bucky died, and then he didn’t remember, and soon there would be another war.

There was never enough time.

But every time that shortage of time felt like too much of a burden, like it would run out, and this time, Bucky would really drown under the weight of the water, Steve brought him back up for air. They saved each other, over and over and over again.

“What do you want?” Steve asked him, forever a gentleman.

“You,” Bucky answered breathlessly, his skin tingling as Steve slowly pushed him onto his back properly, hovering over him. “Everywhere.”

Steve knew what that meant, he knew Bucky’s wants and needs by heart now. Without another word, he kissed Bucky thoroughly, enough to make his head whirl with pleasure. Kissing Steve was a dream, Bucky often felt like he was getting lost in Steve’s mouth, in a really beautiful way. There was not a lot of tongue, which is why Bucky liked it so much, it was just kiss, after kiss, with the occasional tongue and so much touching, and it overwhelmed Bucky.

Steve moved down, kissing his way down Bucky’s chest and slipping off his boxers, kissing all over Bucky’s thighs. Bucky’s legs began to shake once Steve threw them over his shoulder, anticipation for what to come eating at him. He felt Steve’s beard on his legs, scratching him as he moved his face, lower and lower, but not _quite_ there yet…

“Steve,” he snapped impatiently. “Come— _oh,_ ”

Finally, _finally_ he got what he wanted. Steve’s tongue was a welcome pressure against his entrance. Bucky gasped, his metal hand in the sheet, and his real one grasping at Steve’s hair, pressing him deeper. Steve chuckled and obliged, and Bucky’s back arched, the pressure of his tongue, and his hand on Bucky’s dick, while the beard scraped his skin was slowly driving him over an edge.

There was something very satisfying about feeling Steve’s beard against his skin—it was hard for Bucky to describe. It wasn’t that his tongue was not enough, because man, was it ever, but it was the fact that the beard meant something different. It reminded him, over and over, that Steve, _his_ Steve was loving him, was pleasuring him, was giving him what he wanted—was _marking_ him, with his tongue and with his beard. He would leave marks behind for Bucky to remember, and that for him, was the most satisfying thing in the whole world.

Bucky’s back arched when Steve switched it up—pushing two fingers in and using his mouth as occupancy for Bucky’s dick. The beard burn continued on, but not as much as Bucky would like—it was almost a tease. It was there when Steve would hollow his cheeks and take Bucky to the base, and then gone again when he would slowly come back up.

“S-Steve,” Bucky begged. “Please.”

Steve hummed and pulled away, licking a line up Bucky’s dick, positioning it against his stomach that way as Steve licked, his beard scraped the side. Bucky shivered, shaking his head. Quickly, before Bucky could make sense of it, Steve slipped his middle finger inside Bucky while taking him once more in his mouth quickly, all the way to the back of his throat. A sound died in Bucky’s throat, he had to force himself to speak.

“Steve,” Bucky shook his head, his muscles clenching. “Steve, s-” but the word stop fell apart on his lips as he came, shooting off into Steve’s throat. Steve didn’t swallow all of it, and Bucky watched him pull back, Bucky’s sperm dripping from his mouth, falling onto his beard.

“Jesus,” Bucky shook his head. “You’re going to kill me.”

Steve moved up, kissing him softly, his beard scratching Bucky’s jaw. “Do you want to come twice?” he asked with a smile, and Bucky whimpered. “I really want to fuck you.”

“No,” Bucky whispered, kissing him tenderly. “ _Love_ me,” he pleaded.

Steve’s gaze softened, and he kissed both of Bucky’s cheeks before he kissed his lips. “I love you,” he told him.

“Show me,” Bucky asked, caressing his face, looking into Steve’s gorgeous eyes.

“You’re such a romantic,” Steve grinned, and Bucky laughed loudly, as Steve began to kiss his neck, making love for the next hour that came for them.


End file.
